


es·ca·la·tion

by moonlightcalls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Secret not relationship growing to something more.





	es·ca·la·tion

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thing laying around for a lil more than a year. Added some bit.

She sighed into the kiss. God, she had such a long day and coming back to him she could feel the stress just melt off. She just wanted to sink into it forever, and she whined when he broke the kiss. With a breathy whine she tried to chase after him. Somewhere in their kiss Hermione had managed to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Slow down, Granger," Draco chuckled, when she went so far as to go to her tip toes. "What's the rush?"

"My day was horrible. Come to my room, and give me orgasms," she commanded. She brushed her lips against his jaw gently before she started to make her way.

"Well, you're more bossy than usual," he drawled out.

"If you don't want to help, I'll lock my door and do it myself," she called over her shoulder.

She smiled when Draco was by her side soon after. Throwing an arm around her shoulder to pull her close, he said, "Now hold on, don't be so hasty. I'll make you feel so good, babe."

Hermione giggled, blushing how this turned into her life. It was ridiculous. Here she was; in a sexual relationship with Draco Malfoy, teasing him, and... well that didn't need to be thought of now. "We have a few hours before the others come back."

-

"So, Hermione, I heard something interesting today from Luna," Ginny said, plopping down by Harry. Ginny was a little late to lunch, because unlike the rest of her team she wanted to take a shower after quiditch practice.

"Hm?" she asked, most of her attention on the book in her hands. They hadn't ordered besides drinks yet.

"That your dating someone!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Hermione jerked up, panicked. They couldn't know. Her and Draco were so careful. They weren't even dating... No! "What are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone."

"Well, okay," Ginny mumbled, but still grinning. "I might have jumped to conclusions. But it was a very good conclusion. And if I was right, maybe I'd get you off guard. But Luna told me that you have admirer over in Ravenclaw. Apparently he won't shut up about how perfect you are, he's such a love sick fool."

"And so I have to date him?" Hermione set down her book, trying not to let the relief show on her face that she wasn't caught. Neville moved the book further away to hand her a menu.

"Well, no, but I still think you might be with someone you've been very... evasive lately. But happy. Can you blame me for wanting to know the dirty details?" she then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, before bursting out laughing.

Hermione almost laughed from what she saw out the side of her eye; Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville made an array of faces. But she didn't for that would just encourage her friend. She just rolled her eyes instead, and groaned when Harry looked intrigued.

-

"Hello," Hermione greeted Draco, before kissing him lightly on the lips. She was extremely happy she was able to come study with him early. Slytherin's practice happened sometime after lunch. Maybe they could snog for a bit.

"So," Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "I heard I've got some competition."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, not you too."

"Oh, yes me too, Granger. Pansy won't shut up about it. Says you shouldn't bother. And I agree, you're like a senior citizen to the boy," he said.

It earned a smack in the shoulder. "Draco!"

"What, you're like ancient. You 19 to his fresh 15," Draco said, rubbing his arm. "Ouch woman, you're lucky I like my women older."

Hermione just sighed, ignoring his laughter. Though is didn't last long before Ms. Pince shushed him from seemingly nowhere. She smiled to herself at it before she let herself be distracted by his lips.

She would tease him later how he knew the boys age.

-

"Hey," Pansy said, sitting down.

Hermione nodded to her, she was almost done with her charms essay. As soon as she was done she was going to head over to hogsmead, and hopefully get to hang out with Draco for a bit.

"I have a question for you," Pansy continued.

Hermione looked up, while the other didn't sound nervous there was a tentative nature about her right now. They had gotten rather close over the school year, and she counted the Slytherin as a close friend now. She put down her quill and faced her. "Of course Pansy."

"Well, I know we're friends now, and I've been thinking of. And while I know I don't need your approval--I just don't want this to come between us," she said.

"I'm sure nothing you have to say could come between us. We've come such a long ways," Hermione said, reaching to grab Pansy's hand and give it a squeeze. "And even if it's something I'd be upset about we can talk through it." Draco could wait.

"I don't..." she then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. I like Harry. And I'm planning on telling him this, and seeing if he would like to go on date."

Hermione froze. Hermione wasn't mad, per se, Harry and Ginny had broken up. But they hadn't told anyone besides herself and Ron. She didn't know to say without betraying them. "Pansy... I don't. I mean. What do you want me to say?" she asked helplessly. Because as far as Pansy knew--

"I already know they broke up. If that's what your stuck on," Pansy interrupted.

"Oh my god," she breathed out. "Why didn't you lead with that! I'm not mad. I'm... well I'm a little mad you didn't say that first. Did, Ginny tell you?"

"Harry told me," she replied shyly. "We've been talking to each other since him and Ron visited at Halloween. To be fair, it wasn't much to begin with. We mostly talked about you, but it changed. We became friends, and I guess along the way I fell for him. I wasn't going to do anything about it. I knew these feelings would go away at some point. We don't see each other and he's been busier. But then Harry told me him and Ginny talked things through and that they decided to break up. He asked me not to tell anyone, that they only told you and Ron earlier that week. And I'm hoping that meant something."

"Well, I hope it works out," Hermione smiled. "And if it doesn't than we can have a girls day. Get ice cream from the kitchens?"

Pansy smiled, and nodded.

-

Later that day, Ginny and Luna were in the eighth years dorm with them. Ginny looked nervous and Hermione could guess to what she was going to tell them.

"Guys. I have news. And I wanted you all to hear it before word gets out in The Profit," she said, grabbing Luna's hand. "Harry and I broke up. It was mutual. We're still friends. And well. I'm dating Luna now."

There was a moment of silence before Dean called out, "CALLED IT! I fucking called it."

Seamus muttered, "Whatever."

"Now you gotta do that thing where--" before he could finish Neville interrupted him.

"Okay!" he said loudly. "Ginny, I'm sure everyone feels like I do and well, not a happy a break up... But I guess, um what I mean is..."

"What Neville means is, is that we're happy you and Harry could work it out amiably, and that you seem very happy with Luna," Daphne said, taking pity on him.

"Question?" Blaise spoke up. "Does that mean Potter is also doing the gay best friend thing, with your brother? Or just the best friend thing and got with Hermione?"

Draco moved to smack him upside the head, while everyone loudly protested or groaned. Hermione blushed, becoming all the more aware of just how close Draco was to her...

For Ginny's part she just laughed. "While Harry and Hermione would explain her behavior," she said pointedly, "Hermione would've cracked already if that was the case."

"Hey!" she said offended.

"And if Harry was even a little bit of gay he would've have gone for Draco or Oliver," Ginny said thoughtfully.

Hermione and Daphne giggled at Draco's look of both disgust and pride.

"So what you're saying is, Harry really has a thing for good natural quiditch players," Theodore said smirking.

Ginny shrugged, smiling before leaning against Luna. Hermione tried looking at Pansy, but she'd turned to talk to Daphne.

-

"What were you planning for winter holiday?" Draco asked her. They were laying in bed, clothes on just holding one another.

"I'm. I'm not sure exactly." She didn't want to say she was hoping to spend it with him. But she did tell him, "Of course the Weasley's invited me--but, honestly I'm not sure if I want to. Luna, Harry and Pansy will be there. But I don't think I'd want to see Ron."

"Come with me then." Her breath hitched. He continued quickly. "Not, not to the manor. Father convinced Mother to go off to France, and I'm going with. You could come. We're also going to spend Christmas day with her cousin. They've been talking regularly now. She's even met Teddy. This will be the first time for me."

"Draco," she whispered.

"Of course, you don't have too," he said, nervously. "It was just a thought."

"Draco." She turned so that she was facing him. "I would love to spend it with you."

She kissed him then. And it felt perfect.

-

"So are you coming to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

He came for a surprise visit just for Hermione. Pansy really hadn't been exaggerating when she said that he had gotten busier--and he only gotten more busy.. And she was missing him terribly. To say she was happy for his visit would have been an understatement. He took her to the Three Broomsticks before they made their way in the chilly air to the Shrieking shack. Less stares and ears. Right now they were cuddled on the old couch now transfigured to something nicer.

When she didn't answer for awhile he continued, "I can understand if you don't want too. It's just. I don't want you to be alone. And if, if you want I can spend it with you. Well. Me and Pansy can spend it with you."

"Harry, no. The Weasly's are like family to you. I couldn't ask you that." She murmured, "I can't ask you to pick me over Ron."

"I'm not! Hermione I spend time with them, barring Ginny, a lot! What's a few weeks, when I barely have time to see with only letters? I miss you. You are family. And if you don't feel up to seeing Ron. Than okay. That's okay, because I do take your side on this."

"Harry--"

"No, let me finish. Don't feel guilty. I'm not gonna drop him. He's my friend. I love him, but what he did was horrible. Now you don't want me to sides, and I haven't really. But that's because it isn't to the point where I have to. You don't want me to, he knows not to talk to me about it. Me wanting to spend time with you, shouldn't be seen as taking sides anyhow. If he sees it that way then so what?"

"Harry--" she couldn't speak. It felt like her heart was in her throat. They never really spoke of what happened... But she was, well she was just glad she had him did it for her. Clearing her throat she said, "Thank you. Thank you, Harry. I love you. And I would love to, but. Um. I have plans."

"Oh?" he was shocked, but not for long before he smiled. "This wouldn't have to do with what Ginny's told me, hm?"

"Maybe," she giggled.

"So who is it? I bet I can guess." She could hear the smugness in his voice. She turned to face him. Now Harry couldn't know. He wasn't even here. "Draco?"  
She sputtered, pulling away from him. His grinned turned even wider. "How do you know?"

Then he started laughing at her. "You're not very subtle in your letters Hermione. Malfoy this. Malfoy that. Draco that, Draco this. Draco and I and so on and on. Why I feel like I'm a part of this relationship."

"Do you really?" this time it was her turn to smile at him. "I think you're missing a few details."

Harry quickly became quiet and gave her a wide eyed look pleading. Oh she was gonna have fun.

"Because I could tell you things. Like how out first time was--"

"No, no, no. Never mind. I was wrong!"

She continued over his shouting.

-

"So, this is slightly awkward but..." Hermione trailed off. It was a week to break and had been meaning to bring this up before they left. Them sitting in their common room, with no one there was a good enough time.

"Yes?" Draco asked, not looking up from his book. She smiled. In some ways they were so alike.

"Um, how's the sleeping arrangements going to be?" she said biting her nail. "I mean... You end up in my room often enough, but it's... it would be awkward, don't you think?"

He looked up from his book, "Granger, we're both adults. I don't think they have a say no matter how 'awkward' it is."

"You don't think either of your parents would make a comment about how unseemly it is that we're sharing a room while we're not married?"

"Not... okay, maybe mother will make a comment about the future?" he guessed. "But honestly, I am more than sure they wouldn't want to jeopardize this by scaring you away. I love you, you make me happy. And on another note if we last it would do no amount of wonder for our family in the eyes of Wizarding Britain."

"Somehow the comment about imagery comforts me more," she murmured with a huff.

"Thanks," he said dryly. "Now can I go back to reading or is there any more pressing issues you want to talk about? No? Good. It's getting to the good part."

-

"I don't know why we have to go today," Draco grunted. "There's still plenty of time."

"We leave at the end of the week, Draco," she told him, "besides, we both have time right now."

"Hermione, love, I told you. You don't have to get them anything. We can just add your name to what I already got them." He shrugged like the matter was already resolved.

"Draco!" she hissed, smacking him in the chest. "That's so rude! You're helping me find presents for your parents and that's final!" 

"We could, maybe get one for Teddy from the both of us?"

-

"Should we do this?" Hermione was fretting in front of the mirror. Turning side, from side smoothing out her green dress. It wasn't her first choice, but she didn't really want to wear black to match Draco."I mean, not that I don't want to, I do! But, we could do it at school?"

"Is this because of Ron, or..." 

She sighed. "It'll happen at some point I know, and I want it to happen. I guess I just realized what it could mean by doing it this way. In public where we could be seen. By reporters. I'm tired of being in papers." She turned around to look at him, biting her lip when she did. He looked very handsome. Legs splayed out in tight black trousers, and a black dress shirt that had a pop of color by the green of collar, out breast pocket, and rolled up cuffs. "I've liked having you to myself."

Before she knew it he had crossed the room to hold her face in one hand and waist in the other, she shivered at his cold hands. "We'll be fine. Between the two of us I think we'd be able to scare Rita and anyone else off, though I think they'll have their sights on someone else to be honest."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What do you know?"

"Nothing you won't see later in the new year," he said happily, before kissing her. "Now come on or we're gonna get there in the new year."

"Draco! Draco, what do you know? Merlin," she grunted, trying to rush after him down the hall with heels.

**Author's Note:**

> might add a second chapter. maybe.


End file.
